A Reclaimer for the Hidden Leaf!(HIATUSUP FOR ADOPTION SORRY)
by Bruianor
Summary: The Forward unto Dawn drifts into a black hole, shutting down all of its systems apart from the cryo tubes and the SOS. it is transported to another universe where it crashes south of the Hidden Leaf Village! What will happen when our heroes encounter a sleeping Master Chief? I do not own Halo, Naruto or any of their characters.
1. Prologue, part 1

_**I'd like to start by saying that I do not own Halo, Naruto or any of their characters.**_

 _ **This is also my first time writing something like this, so please, have mercy on my soul**_

 _Mayday, mayday, mayday, this is the UNSC FFG 201 Forward Unto Dawn, requesting immediate evac. Prioritization code victor zero five dash three dash sierra one one seven._

Again,

 _Mayday, mayday, mayday, this is the UNSC FFG 201 Forward Unto Dawn, requesting immediate evac. Prioritization code victor zero five dash three dash sierra zero one one seven_

And again,

 _Mayday, mayday, mayday, this is the UNSC FFG 201 Forward Unto Dawn, requesting immediate evac. Prioritization code victor zero five dash three dash sierra zero one one seven_

That's all the message said. Weird, thought the middle aged shinobi in the radio tower. "Maybe some kid found a radio and is playing with it somewhere" he said to himself. But then again,

 _Mayday, mayday, mayday, this is the UNSC FFG 201 Forward Unto Dawn, requesting immediate evac. Prioritization code victor zero five dash three dash sierra zero one one seven_

The man realized the message was being transmitted through a loop, repeating the same over and over again. He changed the frequency. Again,

 _Mayday, mayday, mayday, this is the UNSC FFG 201 Forward Unto Dawn, requesting immediate evac. Prioritization code victor zero five dash three dash sierra zero one one seven_

He changed it one more time. It made no difference. Again, he received the same message:

 _Mayday, mayday, mayday, this is the UNSC FFG 201 Forward Unto Dawn, requesting immediate evac. Prioritization code victor zero five dash three dash sierra zero one one seven_

Realizing this was probably serious, he filed a report on it and then submitted it to the Hokage's office. "maybe the Higher Ups will make something of it" he thought.

* * *

Back at the Village Hidden in the Leaves the day had begun as any other, peacefully. The villagers were out and about doing their errands, talking to friends, fixing roofs, etc. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi , Yamato and Neji had just returned from a hard mission escorting a VIP to the land of lightning, and as always, Naruto was being an obnoxious little brat, saying that he felt that the mission had been too easy, bragging that his skills merited a mission far more difficult and dangerous. Just as Sakura socked him in the head, Shizune had come running around the corner, looking for them. "Quickly, Lady Tsunade wants all of you to report to her immediately" she panted. "Why?" asked the knucklehead ninja. "There has been an odd occurrence, and I think that she has a new important mission for you guys "answered Shizune. "THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!" yelled Naruto as he took off like lightning towards the Hokage's office. Everybody looked exasperatedly at the hyperactive youth as he disappeared from sight.

"Well Granny! What's this I hear about a new and exciting mission?!"

"NARUTO!" yelled Tsunade "How many times have I told you not to barge in here?!"

"Don't be so grumpy, it makes you look ol..." said Naruto as we received a powerful punch to the head and a kick to the stomach.

Just then, the rest of the gang entered the room, and saw Naruto rubbing his tummy.

"Here we are, lady Hokage…" said Kakashi as he took out his "Make Out Tactics", which got him some serious looks from the rest. "So, what's the story?"

"Well, were not sure" said Shizune, which caused everyone else to look confused

"The thing is, one of our radio men received a mysterious message through multiple frequencies. As of yet, we do not know where it comes from, but we think it may be a distress call of some sort" continued Tsunade.

"What did the message say, Lady Tsunade?" asked Sakura.

"I'll play it for you all, but you must know, this is top secret, so you cannot tell anyone about this without my express permission" answered Tsunade, as she extracted an audio player and inserted the cassette in it.

What everyone heard then bewildered them, as Tsunade pressed Play on the player, they all heard a cool feminine voice saying the following:

 _Mayday, mayday, mayday, this is the UNSC FFG 201 Forward Unto Dawn, requesting immediate evac. Prioritization code victor zero five dash three dash sierra zero one one seven_

"It just keeps on saying that, over and over" said Shizune.

"What do you suppose it means?" asked Sai.

"As I said earlier, we think it to be a distress call of some sort, but we cannot contact them, or know of its origin, for that matter…" replied Tsunade.

"LADY HOKAGE! LADY HOKAGE!" came from an agitated guard as he entered running into the office.

"What's going on man, for God's sakes!" demanded the Hokage.

"Come look! Outside! Something is falling from the sky!" replied the guard.

Then everyone said in unison "What?!"

* * *

As everyone went to the roof of the Hokage Building, they saw what appeared to be a black rectangle engulfed in flames falling from the sky. It soared over the Village Hidden in the Leaves leaving a trail of smoke and what appeared to be small chunks of metal behind it. It flew for a few miles and finally crashed south of the village with a loud CRASH.

"Team Kakashi, go and find out what that was! Neji, go and get the others and rendezvous with Kakashi as soon as you can! MOVE OUT!" ordered Tsunade.

"Right!" responded the shinobi subordinates as they took off towards the crash site.

Minutes later, team Kakashi was joined by team Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma as they were nearing the site of the falling "Thing". As they arrived, Hinata and Neji activated their Byakugan, and scanned the wreckage.

"There is no Chakra flow from the object" announced Neji.

"There appears to be someone inside! They're not moving, but they are alive!" yelled Hinata.

"Very well, we'll go inside and check it out, but be careful, we do not know what this thing is, its purpose, or what it can do" commanded Kakashi, who was proud when everyone acknowledged, even Naruto. They all got in double file formation and advanced into the remains of the "thing".

They entered through a back opening into what appeared to be a storage room of some kind.

"Hinata, where are the survivors?" asked Yamato

Hinata activated her Byakugan and answered "3 levels up, down that passage"

"Well then, let's go!" said Naruto as they all continued through down the corridor.

As they walked through te passage, they turned on their lights. As they did, they saw some very odd posters pasted on the wall. One of them had a blue sphere with some green patterns on it and said "Fight for Her". Another said "Keep it clean Marines, throw your trash away in the garbage disposal unit". "What do you suppose it means" they asked themselves.

It didn't take them long to reach the door to the room were the supposed survivors were. Kakashi and Yamato pried the door open and went in. they signaled the rest to follow them quietly. Upon seeing the room, they found it empty, apart from the large tubes that lined un its walls and the small cylindrical pedestal in the center.

"Hinata, where?" asked Shikamaru.

"In there" responded Hinata, as she pointed towards one of the tubes that had apparently frozen over. Naruto walked over to it, and tried to wipe the ice of the glass. As he did, he suddenly jumped back screaming "AH, THERES SOMETHING IN THERE!"

To this, Kakashi said "alright, lets open it up. Whoever might be there, he may need medical assistance" as they forced the tube open, they saw that the fogging inside it started clearing and everyone saw that the person inside was wearing a green suit of armor. As the tube finally opened, they all jumped back as they saw the man stir, and then, to everyone's surprise, he stood up, and up, and up. Suddenly, the behemoth took a defensive stance that was more aggressive than defensive, as if he had suddenly awakened from some sort of trance. Everyone takes battle stance and draws out their kunai. The monster reaches behind the tube and pulls out a strange looking rod and raises it so that is level with Kakashi's chest. Then, he walks slowly towards the pedestal in the middle of the room and taps it. As nothing happens, he bangs it with his fist, pulls out a small panel from the side of the pedestal, and takes a small plaque from inside it, reaches to the back of his head, and inserts the plaque into it. He then starts moving his head, nodding every now and then, or shaking his head and looking in their direction. As all of this happens, the shinobi look dumbfounded and bewildered. Just now, they found a giant thing in another giant thing, got it out of a tube, and then just watched it as it seemed to be speaking with someone. Then, suddenly, the "Thing" tensed, brought up his weird rod and then they all saw a flash of light, heard a series of loud bangs, and then everybody pounced at the giant, not noticing the mild THUMP at their backs. Naruto initiated with his signature move, the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu and Rassengan combo, but missed, as the giant side-stepped with incredible speed for its size. Neji then used his Gentle Fist Eight Trigrams 64 palms, but also missed entirely and received a tremendous punch to the chest that sent him flying. Whilst all of this was happening, Kakashi told Ino and Shikamaru: "we'll distract it; then Shikamaru you immobilize it with your Shadow Possession Jutsu, ant then, Ino you incapacitate it with your Mind Transfer Jutsu ". "Okay" responded the two.

Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Kiba, Lee and Naruto then all charged against the giant whilst Hinata tended to Neji. They were all shocked when the giant charged at them as well, and effectively incapacitated the ones that were charging it. Just as it stood up to look at its surroundings, Shikamaru used his Shadow Possession Jutsu and immobilized it. "Hurry up Ino! This thing is too strong for me!" said a struggling Shikamaru as his face was dripping like mad.

"Right, ready" said Ino "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" she said, and then she went limp. The giant then stopped struggling and stood up straight. Suddenly, it fell to the ground like a board and stayed like that. "Ino!" Yelled Shikamaru with a worried tone, but was relieved when he saw her body move and seeing her smile. "Be careful, he's still alive" she said "he's unconscious, but alive". Then Kakashi stood up, and looked at their adversary. Then when he looked around to see if there was anything on this room that could give a clue as to what they were dealing with, he saw a body lying by the door. He went to check it out, and found that whatever that thing was, it wasn't human, and was most certainly dead, evidently, because of the bright blue pool of liquid that emanated from the body. Then he realized: the giant had killed the thing, and wasn't attacking them! He went back towards the group and told them his findings. They all decided that they should take the giant back to the village to see if it needed medical care.

They tried lifting the giant, but they couldn't, as it weighed over a ton. Then Naruto decided that they needed more hands, so he created about 50 more clones, and even then they could hardly lift it. Eventually they made it to the village entrance where they found that Tsunade was waiting for them. When they told her the story, she took them towards the hospital, where they put the giant in a highly secure room and posted a guard of Anbu Black-ops to guard it.

They couldn't take the giants armor off, so they instead they take its weapons to study them. Also, Shizune had been brought the body of the other "Thing" so that she could perform an autopsy on it. Tsunade sent everyone to scout to see if there was anything they might've missed, but told team Kakashi to stay here.

As they studied the giant's weapons, they were amazed by them. A strange-looking rod that had a small blue part on the back with a number on it, and that shot metal cylinders at very high speeds; some sort of knuckles that did the same; a small bar that made a pair of bright blades out of nothing, and a few balls, that they could tell were bombs.

"You should've seen it granny!" said Naruto. "We all went at it with everything and it was like nothing! Nothing! He even beat Neji's 64 palms! With ease!"

"This is worrisome" said Tsunade "We must be careful when dealing with our guest. We need to interrogate him, but for that we need to take of his armor. From what you've told me, it tends to go on instinct when threatened, so I want Sakura and Yamato to go to our guest's room and wait for it to recover consciousness, but be careful, and be gentle when it wakes up"

"Right" responded the two.

"Naruto, Kakashi, you two will be looking out for them. If it makes an aggressive move on them get in there and contain the situation" ordered Tsunade "Meanwhile, ill go and see Neji, as it seems that he took a very serious hit"

* * *

A few minutes later, Sakura was seating nekton the giant's bed and watched it sleep. She couldn't really tell what the giant' emotions were as when she saw into its face, she only saw a golden reflection of herself, due to the giant's headgear. Then, it stirred, making Sakura jump. And then, it spoke.

Sakura heard a cool feminine voice coming out of the giants head.

"Hello? Can someone help me?" the voice said.

Sakura and Yamato looked in disbelief, as they didn't expect the giant to be a woman.

"Is anyone there?" the voice said.

Sakura carefully approached the giant and looked into its face "Um, hello? Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Cortana, what's yours?" asked the voice

"I…I'm Sakura, and that is Yamato" she responded.

"Well, then Sakura, can you help me?" asked Cortana "Do you have any medics or medical training?"

"Well, I do have some abilities with Medical Ninjutsu" responded the youth "What do you need?"

"Well, this idiot doesn't know how to take it slow. He always does it. And apparently, you forced him out of cryo before I could reboot the security protocols" said Cortana matter-of-factly. "Wait, what's Medical Ninjutsu?" she asked

Just then, they heard a deep moan come from the giant, as it started to get up.

"Where are we?" said a deep voice, male at that.

"Hey, weren't you a girl?" asked a confused Yamato.

"No" replied the giant.

"He isn't a girl. But he needs help. He won't admit it, but he is injured and is bleeding internally" said Cortana.

The giant then proceeded to slap his head.

"Chief, you need medical assistance!" said a very annoyed Cortana.

"Wait, there are two of you in there!?" asked an even more confused Yamato.

"Hold on, Chief, you have 2 unknowns close by, looks like an ambush" warned Cortana.

Just as she said that, the Giant, or Chief as he was apparently called, jumped up and took a semi-aggressive stance, facing the window. As he did that, Naruto and Kakashi, who were standing by, burst into the room.

"Now, stay calm, we don't want anything to happen" said Kakashi as he lifted his headband revealing his Sharingan.

The giant said nothing and simply maintained his position and stance, as if analyzing the situation.

Then he straightened up and lifted his hands in sign of non-aggression.

"Can someone please explain to me how there are two people in there, and how did you know about Naruto and Kakashi being outside!?" yelled Yamato

"It's a long Story" replied Cortana.

With that, the giant collapsed like a board, face first into the floor, leaving a mark on it.

 _ **There, first chapter done!**_

 _ **Hope you like it, constructive comments/ reviews are appreciated.**_

 _ **Let me know if you want to read more!**_

 _ **P.D: sorry if I have some mistakes in my writing, as English isn't my native language.**_


	2. Prologue, part 2

_**When we left off, the Hidden Leaf Village had a rough awakening as a giant rectangle "Thing" had fallen from the sky covered in flames, and hit the ground a few miles south of it. As a group of shinobi go to investigate, they find within it a sleeping giant, who after a misunderstanding and dealing a mayor ass-kicking, collapsed. They take the giant back to the village, where they put him in a hospital. He then awakens again, and after causing a great amount of confusion, collapses again. Let's see how this thing continues…**_

" _Wake me, when you need me"_

That's the last thing he told her.

She checked the scanners again. Not a single ship or planet within range.

" _Wake me, when you need me"_

Those words rang in her head. She was alone. It had been a year since she heard those words from him. _A whole year_. Now all she had was her thoughts and a Chief-popsicle.

In the time they had been stranded in the middle of nowhere, drifting in what was left of the Forward unto Dawn; she had rewritten the ships remaining systems 42 times, Chief's armor's firmware 12 times, and was half-way done on solving the problem of Rampancy on AI's. She also had long debates with herself over philosophical matters and, most recently, over the crab's immortality*.

Then, something startled her.

Cortana checked the scanners, and then the ships alarms went off. They were caught in a black hole's gravity well, and were accelerating towards the event horizon!

Seeing this, she started calculating. 3 minutes untilled the ship went over. it took a minute to open the cryo-tubes. Another from this room to the drop pods (the Life-Boats were all on the part of the ship that actually made it through the slipspace portal). They would have just 30 seconds to launch, to be able to use the ships own acceleration and the black hole's gravity as a slingshot to escape. It was a slim chance, but it was their only hope. Just as she started the cryo-tube deactivation protocol, a large hunk of rock struck the ship, taking out the main and back-up generators. Her program deactivated almost immediately, she had only enough time to reroute power to cryo 2 and to the emitter that was transmitting their SOS. With any luck, they wouldn't be crushed and swallowed by the black hole.

As she deactivated, her last thought was _"I'm sorry, John, I really am"_

A few minutes later, the ship went over the horizon, and everything went dark.

Moments later, the ship lurched from a gash in the fabric of space and time, and started falling towards an unknown planet, in an unknown region of the cosmos. Its hull heats up dramatically as it enters the atmosphere, with large chunks being burned off as it fell. As the ship breaks through the stratosphere, it starts to cool off, the hull changes color from orange to a dark grey, though it is still engulfed in flames. It soars over a large town and crash-landed 20 miles south of it.

* * *

He Chief slowly woke from cryogenic-sleep. He stirred. _Weird_ , he thought. Usually waking from cryo didn't take so long. He then felt a sharp pain in his abdomen as he stood up.

Still confused by the cryo's anomaly, he took a look at his surroundings. Noticing he wasn't alone, he took a defensive stance, reached behind his cryo-chamber and took up his Assault Rifle, and aimed at one of the perpetrators, the man with the gray hair and a mask. He seemed to be the one in charge.

Then he remembered. _Cortana!_. He slowly made his way towards her terminal. Taping the control panel, he expected the AI to appear in her usual cheerful mood. But nothing happened. _What?!_ He thought. With a more concerned state of mind, he banged at the blasted thing (it is said that if something's not working, you give it a whack and BINGO! Good as new). He then checked the side of the pedestal and took off a small panel. He then moved some cables, reconnected some, and cut one. Then, Cortana's chip came out of the terminal. Chief took the chip and connected it to his helmet, praying that there was nothing wrong with it, or _Her_.

To his relief, he then heard Cortana's voice as she rebooted.

"Chief? What happened?" asked the AI,

"We crashed into a planet of some kind. The ship's been boarded by a team of operatives of some kind" he replied (A.N: this conversation was going on with Chief's speakers muted, so that no one else could eavesdrop on him).

"Oh?! Wait a second, let me start up your suit's Firmware and O.S" said Cortana. Seconds later, Chief could see his HUD perfectly. He had his shied monitor (he noticed that his shield was functioning, for which he felt glad. He wouldn't need to be overly careful if he had an engagement). He could also see his ammo counter (which showed 400 for the Assault Rifle, as well as 4 grenades) last but certainly not least, he checked his movement detector. Then, he noticed a blip getting closer, behind the line of ¿ _kids?_ He looked up to the door, and when it opened, a Sangheili with space gear appeared, energy sword raised above its head. Chief didn't think twice. He raised his weapon and fired 3 bursts, and relaxed a bit when he saw a patch of blue appear on the alien's chest, and then it slumped to the ground dead.

"Watch out!" yelled Cortana.

Chief side stepped, barely evading one of the kids, who had jumped at him. He realized he had startled them, and they retaliated. "Watch it, that kids eyes tell me that he's going to do something serious.

"Gentle fist, 8 Trigrams, 64 Palms!" yelled the kid, as he charged towards the Chief at incredible speed. Chief simply ducked under the kid's first blow, and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick. His foot impacted the kid's back, and sent him flying towards the wall, leaving him there, motionless.

"He's alive, if that's what you're wondering" interceded Cortana.

Then, all of the other kids jumped at him, included the two adults with them. Chief threw a barrage of punches, knocking every one of them back.

Something didn't feel right.

He couldn't move.

"Ino, now!" yelled one of the kids, who had stayed back.

Then chief saw the blond girl behind him (the kid, not the chief) holding up her hands, doing a strange hand sing, aimed at him

Chief somehow knew that this was bad, and tried to jump out of the way.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" said the Blond girl.

Then, chief couldn't move anymore. He couldn't even twitch.

It was as if he didn't have control over his own body anymore.

His mind went black as he saw the ground closing fast on him

* * *

Cortana knew something was wrong.

Chief's vitals were off. Usually, he had the vitality of 2 oxen, but now, it was barely a grown mans. She ran a scan on his body. There, she thought. He had several torn organs, and was bleeding internally. His heart and lungs were okay, but everything else? He would need surgery, and soon. Then, she saw the blond girl weave a series of had signs and aim her hands at the Chief. She tried to warn him, but was apparently too late, as she noticed the Chief go into shock and then pass out.

She remained silent, being full aware of the Cole-protocol. But she listened. And carefully.

It was mostly nonsense like "What the hell was that!", "What is it?" and "Why did it attack us?" as the kids argued amongst themselves.

Then she heard a much more mature voice say "hey, come look over here". She turned Chief surveillance on, and turned the cameras view angle so as to see what was going on. She saw the group approach the fallen alien with care. The leader, as it seemed, said "look at the wounds. These were probably caused by that thing's weapon. In fact, it seems that it saved us. Judging from this creature's position and on our position as we surrounded the giant, it would have had a clear shot at all of us, and would have probably killed at least three of us. If the giant didn't kill it, that is…"

This was met with confused looks from his comrades.

Then, he added "We should take the giant back to the village, and put him in the hospital. Maybe Lady Tsunade might be able to make something out of it."

Everyone agreed, and then proceeded to lift Chief's unconscious body, to take him with them, but were unable to, because of his weight. Then one kid yelled something, there was a poof of smoke, and then there was a mob of orange kids standing in the room. The mob then lifted the Chief, albeit with difficulty, and then they all left towards the exterior of the ship.

* * *

Along the way, one of the orange kids bumped Chiefs grenade pouch, and dropped one. Out of curiosity, the kid picked it up, and ignoring his comrade's warnings, started to play with it, until he released the pin, and the grenade went off, the kid disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The loud explosion startled everyone. The group then proceeded to check Chief's equipment, confiscating every weapon and ammo he had. They put it all on a large bag, and then continued their journey, scolding the orange kid.

* * *

After they arrived at the village, a blonde woman with large "attributes" started yelling at them about something. About what, Cortana couldn't tell. A few moments later, the lady instructed them to take the "giant" to the hospital, and to be put under strict surveillance, and for the weapons and equipment to be taken to the science division to be analyzed. That didn't sit well with Cortana, but she had set her top priority as having stabilized Chiefs condition, and if possible, mend his injuries.

* * *

Chief was put in a room that had a bed and some furniture for visits. There was a pair of armed sentries put to stand guard at the door. They worried Cortana, as they barely registered in the motion tracker. This was worry some, as the thing could detect the slowly beating heart of a dying turtle at a range of 20 meters, but these two barely even compute. And that meant that these guys were standing even stiller that the Guards at Buckingham Palace in London, and could also lower their heart rate to an almost inexistent beat. She heard the Door open, and saw a pink haired young woman enter the room, followed by a man who seemed to have no expression on his face. They wore similar head bands, she noticed, as did almost everyone else in this village. They didn't talk, but the girl sat beside the Chief's bed, and looked at him with a worried look. Eventually, curiosity got the better of her, and the girl stood to try and look into Chief's face, but instead she saw her reflection on his visor.

Cortana realized that this girl was just curious and worried for the Chief, so she decided to ignore the Cole-Protocol; she activated the suit's speakers and asked:

"Can someone help me?"

This startled the pink haired girl and the man. The girl approached the bed very slowly, with a doubtful look on her face.

"Is anyone there?" repeated Cortana, so as to catch their attention.

The girl then looked towards the visor and asked "Um, hello? Who are you?" with a trembling voice, as if she was trying to sound confident.

Cortana decided to try something different.

"My name is Cortana, what's yours?" she asked, so as to try to calm the girl down

"I… I'm Sakura, and that is Yamato" responded the girl.

 _Okay, so at least they are good willed_ thought Cortana.

"Well Sakura, can you help me?" asked Cortana. "Do you have any medics or medical training?"

"Well, I do have some abilities with Medical Ninjustu…" replied Sakura. "What do you need?"

"Well, this idiot doesn't know how to take it slow. He always does it. And apparently, you forced him out of cryo before I could reboot the security protocols" said Cortana matter-of-factly. "Wait, what's Medical Ninjutsu?" she asked.

Just then Chief moaned, as if he was waking with a killer hangover, and then sat up.

"Where are we?" asked Chief

"Hey, weren't you a girl?" asked the man called Yamato, obviously confused.

"No" replied Chief, with a slight tone of annoyance.

"He isn't a girl. But he needs help. He won't admit it, but he is injured and is bleeding internally" said Cortana.

Chief then slapped his helmet, as if to tell her to shut up.

"Chief, you need medical assistance!" said a very annoyed Cortana.

"Wait, there are two of you in there!?" asked Yamato. Apparently his mind was exploding in confusion

Just then, Cortana noticed two blips appear on the motion tracker. _Those weren't there before_ she thought.

"Hold on, Chief, you have 2 unknowns close by, looks like an ambush" warned Cortana.

Chief jumped up, and took a semi-aggressive stance looking at the window, just as a teenager and a man burst in.

"Now, stay calm, we don't want anything to happen" said the man, whilst reveling his covered eye. It was red, with black circles.

Muting the speakers, Cortana said "Chief, be careful. That eye seems to be following every move you make, and the way it is looking at us is making me nervous. Do not underestimate them"

Chief then weighed his options, calculated every possible escape route, but still there was a variable he couldn't account for. T _hat red eye._

Concluding that escape wouldn't be possible in his current condition, he raised his hands in a non-aggression sign.

Can someone please explain to me how there are two people in there, and how did you know about Naruto and Kakashi being outside!?" yelled Yamato

"It's a long Story" replied Cortana.

Chief felt his insides turn, and then he collapsed, face first. His last thought was "This is going to leave a mark…."


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **sorry for the delay, it's been exam season lately and I haven't had the time to write as much as I hoped.**

 **Anyway... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Chief!" yelled Cortana.

Everyone on the room looked dumbfounded as the behemoth collapsed to the ground.

Cortana ran a check on the Chief's bio-signs, and realized that he was worse off than she had expected. His liver had stopped working, his insides were bleeding badly and his heart rate had increased exponentially. It seemed that he was going into cardiac arrest.

"I need a medic NOW!" she told the group in the room. "His heart is going to explode soon if we can't stabilize him"

"Kakashi Sensei, go get Lady Tsunade, I'm afraid that this is way over my skills" said Sakura.

"I'll try to stabilize his condition for the moment, but we need Lady Tsunade's expertise"

"On it" said the man called Kakashi, as he disappeared in a blur.

"I may be able to lower his heart rate, but I'm going to need direct contact with his skin" Sakura said.

"I'm going to violate almost every protocol I have, but you're right. Ill open up the suit" replied Cortana. "I am going to need help to take it off of him, though… I'll also need you to flip him over."

Sakura, Naruto and Yamato looked at each other in confusion, but did as they were told.

Once they had the Chief on his back, they heard a hiss come from the head, as it moved slightly.

Then they heard loud CLANGS all over his body.

"Alright, first remove the chest piece" instructed Cortana. "Then remove the pieces covering his legs and groin. Lastly, remove the helmet"

They did as they were told, removing the armor with difficulty. As Yamato and about 3 Naruto's lifted the chest piece Yamato said "how does he move in this, it weighs more than rocks!"

"He's really strong" replied Cortana, not wanting to break even more protocols.

As they were removing the armor from his body, they were surprised at the amount of scars that covered John's body. But most of all, they were astonished at how pale he was.

Then, they moved towards the head, and removed the helmet. They looked in a kind of stupor as they saw Chief's face. Square, covered in scars, and bruised as hell.

Immediately, Sakura snapped out of it and concentrated, focused her chakra and placed her palms on Chief's chest. She nearly jumped when she realized the amount of damage that his body had sustained, and was glad to have called Lady Tsunade to help. She quickly concentrated back to the task at hand and stabilized his heart, which was on the verge of bursting. She breathed in and calmed herself.

* * *

As Sakura was focusing on the Chief, Naruto's curiosity got the best of him. He picked up the helmet and put it on.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from the helmet, making Naruto Jump.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto while trembling.

"I'm Cortana. Now, what do you think you are doing?" scolded Cortana.

"I… I was curious" said Naruto. "Wait… where are you? And how are you talking to me?" asked the hyperactive youth. Then, his face went pale "is the suit possessed?!" he panicked.

Cortana sighed. "No, I am not a spirit that has possessed the armor. I'm the AI that runs the armors systems. I also help the Chief in his missions." She said whilst slapping herself for saying too much.

"What's an AI?" asked Naruto.

"It stands for Artificial Intelligence, but I doubt you'll understand what it means" answered Cortana.

* * *

As this was going on, Sakura had finally managed to stabilize Chief's heart. She looked over to where the commotion was coming from, and saw Naruto running around screaming something about the helmet being possessed. She smacked Naruto on the head and told him to calm down.

"Is he stable?" asked Cortana from the helmet.

"Yes" replied Cortana. "Where are you?" she asked.

"Pick up the helmet and put it on" groaned Cortana

Sakura picked up the helmet and put it on, and nearly had a heart attack when Cortana appeared on the visors HUD.

"Hi! I'm Cortana" she introduced herself.

"What are you?" asked Sakura.

"I'm what's called an AI, or Artificial Intelligence. My function is to help the Chief on his missions. And before you ask, no, I'm not a spirit possessing the armor, as your dimwitted friend thinks" she answered.

Before Sakura could ask any more questions, Kakashi came in with Tsunade.

"Talk to me" she ordered Sakura.

"I've managed to stop his heart from exploding, but he has multiple ruptured organs, and is bleeding internally. Also, his liver has stopped working. He also has 2nd degree burns throughout his body" answered Sakura.

"Go get me a Hyuga, NOW! I need to see if there are any irregularities in his chakra flow before I do anything" said Tsunade. Suddenly, she noticed that Sakura still had Chief's helmet on.

"Sakura, what are you wearing?" she demanded.

"Oh, it's the Chief's helmet. I was talking to Cortana" she said as she removed the helmet and placed it in the table.

"And who is Cortana?" the Hokage inquired.

"Hello! I'm Cortana "came a voice from the helmet. "Before you ask, yes I'm in the helmet, but no, I am not a spirit possessing it."

"Hinata is here, my Lady" said one of the Anbu stationed at the door.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan, and tell me if there is anything wrong with his chakra network" ordered Tsunade.

"Yes, Lady Hokage. Byakugan!" said the shy kunoichi.

"So?"

"Lady Tsunade….. he…. he…. he doesn't have a chakra network….." said Hinata with shock on her face.

"What?!" came from the other shinobi on the room.

"It's not there! I don't see any chakra flowing through him! He should be dead!" explained Hinata.

"Excuse me, can someone explain to me what is going on in here?" came from the helmet on the table.

"Chakra is a form of life-energy that is present on all living things" started to explain Sakura.

"Therefore, absence or depletion of chakra means death" finished Tsunade.

"But this is impossible. He doesn't have chakra, but yet he is alive. This is strange to say the least" said Kakashi, from the corner from where he has standing, having lowered his book. ( _ **A.N: I know, Kakashi lowering his book! This is getting serious!**_ )

"Alright, I need some space. I'm going to operate. Kakashi, take them out of here. Leave Sakura and Hinata with me. Also leave Yamato, just in case we need to restrain him" said Tsunade.

"Yes, Lady Hokage" responded the white-haired shinobi, whilst walking towards the door.

As he headed out, he grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket and dragged him out, much to his annoyance.

"You heard her, everyone out. NOW" he said calmly.

As everyone left, Cortana simply watched as Tsunade kneeled down next to the Chief. She brought her hands together as if she was praying. What Cortana saw next left her speechless. She activated the helmets recording software and simply watched as some sort of green aura surrounded Tsunade's hands.

Once she had focused her chakra on her hands, Tsunade then placed on the Chief's torso and concentrated. She was amazed at the amount of damage his body had sustained. She also was impressed to know that even in this state, and with no chakra whatsoever, this giant of a man had successfully beaten a group of chunin and jonin, more so when one of these jonin was Kakashi, and the other was a Wood Style user. All of this made her think _what IS he?_ _Then again, his wounds are serious, and if his heart didn't hold, he would drown in his own blood._ Thinking this, she quickly started healing the behemoth beside her.

* * *

A few hours passed, and Naruto was driving everyone insane. The obnoxious little brat hadn't shut up in practically the entire time that the operation was taking.

Then, finally, Lady Tsunade exited the room, looking exhausted. She had huge bags under her eyes, and was sweating heavily.

"So? How did it go? Is he ok? Is he?" asked Naruto.

"He'll live" replied Tsunade. "Hell live, but he took serious damage to his internal organs. I did the best I could, but still I couldn't get him to recover completely. Never the less, I expect him to wake up in a few days' time" she said.

"Neat!" said the hyper-active knucklehead.

"I want someone to guard this room at all times, and someone to watch over him" the Hokage ordered. "If he wakes up, try to keep him calm. When he does wake up, I want to be told so immediately and I want him to be taken to my office as soon as possible" she continued.

"Also, before I forget, Cortana asked if we could post some guards at their _ship?_ you know, the big thing in a crater a few miles south from here? Kakashi, tell Gai, Asuma and Kurenai to take their teams and guard it" she finished.

"Right away, Lady Hokage" said Kakashi with a flourish just as he disappeared from the room.

"The rest of you, go home and rest. You'll have a tough day tomorrow.

* * *

12 hours later Sakura, Naruto, Yamato and Kakashi entered Chief's room to start their guard shift.

Yamato approached the bed, checking if the Chief was awake or conscious. When he was sure he wasn't, he used his Wood-Style Justu to Bind John to the bed.

As he did, Cortana suddenly spoke from the helmet, startling everybody.

"You do know that isn't going to help at all, do you?" she asked.

"How do you know?" asked in turn a very astonished Yamato. "This wood is hard as steel. Plus, he's unconscious, if he were to wake up, these will restrain him."

"You are talking about the guy you unfroze, attacked and got your buts kicked for it. AND he doesn't have any Chakra for that matter…" replied Cortana.

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you about that" said Sakura. "How can he be that strong if he doesn't have any Chakra? And also, why is he so scarred?" she asked.

"Well, he is a SPARTAN after all, he has to be strong. As for the scars, that's classified intel" said Cortana.

"What's a Spartan?" asked Kakashi from a corner, his eyes never leaving his book.

"SPARTANS, like him, are super soldiers created to save humanity. Back home, where we came from, Spartans were the people from a place called Sparta, and were the fiercest and most ferocious warriors there were. The most famous of them were the valiant 300, who valiantly defended their country from an army of over 10000 men coming from Persia" replied Cortana. "For that reason we named the super soldiers like the Chief Spartans".

"He doesn't seem that strong to me…" said Naruto nonchalantly.

"Doesn't he now?" said Cortana, with a mild sarcastic and annoyed tone.

"Nope" said the blond teen.

"Well, and this is saying very little, Chief singlehandedly destroyed an army of 3000, plus equipment, rescued 3 VIP's and assassinated one in 12 hours. On another occasion, he ,alone, took on an entire Covenant armada, a crazed AI and his minions, and an al-consuming parasite, blew them up, and then continued his life" said Cortana. "Oh, said too much…" she mumbled and virtually face palmed herself.

"Wow. He did all that alone!?" asked Sakura.

"Well, he did have me, but I only pointed the way…" Cortana said, trying to sound modest.

"What's the Covenant?" asked Kakashi, while still reading his book.

"The Covenant were a technologically superior group of fanatics trying to erase every trace of humanity from the universe. They almost succeeded, in fact. If it wasn't for the SPARTANS, humanity would've become extinct" said Cortana.

Sakura was just about to ask again, but was interrupted by a low groan from the bed.

"uuuuuugh…" was heard from the Chief, followed by a "What the…" and a CRUNCH, after which Yamato lost all coloring in his face.

* * *

The Chief was slowly recovering consciousness.

Everything was a blur to him.

He tried to remember what had happened. How he had gotten here, and why he couldn't move.

"uuuuuugh…" escaped from his mouth.

He tried to get up, and check his surroundings, but he couldn't.

He raised his head to check why he couldn't move, and saw that there were wood restraints on his arms and legs. _Why would I be restrained_ he thought. _Wait, WOOD?_ he wondered.

"What the…" he said. _They'd restrain him with wood? What kind of restraint is that?_ He said mentally.

Then, he just simply applied a little force with his wrists and the wood shackles crunched like paper.

He looked around, and saw a room full of surprised people, and one man who looked as if he were about to faint.

"How long was I out" he asked.

"About 15 hours Chief" replied Cortana calmly.

"Where's the armor?" he asked.

"Don't worry, it's on lockdown, so no one should be able to use it or take it apart" she complied.

"What happened to me?" he asked again.

"Well, to start, after we crossed the portal and you went into cryo, we drifted for about a year in deep space. The last thing I remember was the Dawn's sensors flaring and we were nearing a black hole. I was going to wake you to evacuate, but something struck the ship and knocked out all of the main systems, including me. The next thing I remember is booting up in the suit and talking to you. Apparently, from what I've been told, the Forward unto Dawn shot through the sky above this village and crashed some 20 miles south from here. The leader of the village, Lady Tsunade, sent out a few scout teams to check it out. These guys somehow found out you were in the ship and went to get you. They forced you out of cryo-sleep, seriously damaging your internal organs and rupturing a vein. When you attacked the Sangheili, they thought you attacked them and retaliated. A girl then made a weird hand sign, and your brain started to function differently, as if your mind wasn't there. Then, apparently, tour self-preservation instincts kicked in, and your brain shut itself down. Then, they brought you here, where, after I answered some questions, Lady Tsunade operated on you and saved your life. They did confiscate your weapons though, and they have a group of elite guards keeping watch on this room at all times" related Cortana.

"Anything else?" asked the Chief.

"Yes, I asked Lady Tsunade if she could post some guards on the Forward unto Dawn, to keep _unwanted personnel_ from getting their hands on any of the equipment there" replied Cortana.

"Also, I need you to put the armor back on, so I can run a full diagnostic and bio-scan on you" she said.

The Chief nodded and walked over to where his Mjolnir Mk. VI armor was, and started to put it back on. At that moment, Kakashi entered the room with Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, and Jiraiya, who were surprised to see a man who supposedly almost had his organs liquefied, and whose heart almost blew up, standing up after merely 15 hours. And he was putting on his armor, nonetheless.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Tsunade, with a commanding tone.

"I need to run a full bio-scan on his body, to see the extent of the damage suffered by his body" said Cortana. "To do that, I need him in his armor. Also, we have violated enough protocols as it is, and we would prefer to be in the suit at all times, as it is very valuable and vital equipment, and dangerous if it were to fall in the wrong hands" she finished.

At that, the helmet hissed and Chief was once again in his armor.

"So, what's the situation?" asked Chief.

"You sustained major damage to your stomach, liver, intestines and lungs, but it is all healed now" said Cortana. "Your vitals are back to normal, and your cerebral cortex shows no abnormalities" she continued.

"I'm glad that you have recovered, but we need answers. We have some sort of lizard thing in our autopsy, and my medics tell me that that _thing_ isn't from this world" demanded Tsunade. "And I'm guessing that you also aren't from this world." She continued.

"Also, we'd like to know what that huge thing 20 miles south of here is" said Jiraiya.

"Well, as we said a while ago, it's a long story" said the Chief.

 **Well, that's that for now.**

 **thank you for reading this chapter, and i hope you're waiting for the next.**

 **A.N: to Goldspark1: i did some research and found out that the Mind Transfer Justu doesn't transmit chakra, but does as the name says, it transfers the mind. what happened was that Chief's brain knew something was awfully wrong, so his self preservation instincts kicked in, and it shut itself down, you know, like when your computer stops working and you turn it off and on again?, something like that happened.**


End file.
